How could I refuse?
by felinavamp
Summary: A recently divorced thirtysomething woman-who had lost hope in men, meets a dangerously handsome stranger at a nightclub and her life changes forever.Warnings: Lemon


**Author's note**

First off all, I want everyone to know that this is my first story. So if you have any comments or recommendations, please review. My story was partially beta-ed by the wonderful Shoefreak37. The main character came from my imagination and has no name because I want the reader to imagine whoever they want in her place. Demetri's looks were inspired in Charlie Bewley. Last but not least, I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters-they belong to Stephenie Meyer only**.**

**How could I refuse?**

My life was a normal one under most people's opinions. But people talk and talk and often don't have a clue about who's going to _hell_ and who's already living in it. I've lived the best part of my youth beside the man I once _loved, _but he killed that love in the most cruel and coldest way. He humiliated me, ignored me and treated me like an object only good for fulfilling his manly needs when he wished.

Sometimes when you're told so many times that _you're nothing, _you end up believing it and that was my case. My parents-conservative beings caring solely about keeping a status in society- pushed me and begged me to endure my unbearable marriage just to avoid a divorce. Nobody thought me capable of living my life without my so called _husband. _But the years taught me that everything that has a beginning has its end. And so, my love for him faded and my heart hardened in such a way that his insults ceased to provoke any more reactions or tears from me. We became like two strangers living under the same roof. I don't know if he had a steady lover or just the occasional one night stand but, what I did know was that he provoked nausea and disgust in me- nothing else. I simply became like an _iceberg _around him, as well as around men.

Then one night I decided to do something different, deciding not to fear anymore and making myself the priority rather than my family's vain requests. I charged myself with courage to brush off all my husbands belittling comments as well as all the self pity i was used to. I became fearless and started by changing my wardrobe, diet and place to live. I went through a divorce and devastated my family but not my husband, who was more than eager to sign to "make himself available to somebody more important". I got a small but nice apartment and became a sexier woman but only to please myself, dropped a few pounds and looked better than most women in their thirties. I embarked

on a journey of rediscovery.

One Friday night, just to break off with the boredom or maybe simply just out of curiosity, I decided to go nightclubbing. After dressing to thrill in a black PVC strappy dress, high heels and letting my red tresses loose, i went to defy destiny. It was a breezy but not too cold, autumn night. The club music was thundering in a frenetic rhythm, engulfing my whole body. Under the trance music I entered a trance-like state, and my hidden desires were awakened with every beat while I danced alone, not caring about the rest of the world. I danced like I never danced before in my life-to seduce the world and tempt the demons of the night. And that's how he spotted me. Dressed in dark blue, the stranger approached me from behind, placing his cold and long hands around my waist, and swaying in accord with my every movement. His scent was sweet intoxication, something out of this world, and it literally made me drool. I was on a mental trip and my eyes weren't even closed. Suddenly, he spun me around and we ended up facing each other. He was the most handsome man my eyes ever captured- tall, slim, of an athletic built, long neck and perfect lips. But, it was his eyes-what made him so unique. They were a dark shade of red, and I saw something in them; there was an undeniable lust in his stare that was equally mirroring my own. As the tempo of the music

sped up so did our body movements and we became so close that we forgot the rest of the world. He then whispered in my ear, "I'm Demetri,

I've been looking for love but i think I've just found it." It was the voice of an –angel-I could say the angel-of seduction- and his voice had an untraceable accent in it, which made me shiver all over. He kept staring at me and i couldn't fight the urge anymore and threw both my arms around this beautiful stranger who allowed me to pull him closer to me, locking our lips in a delicious kiss while he rubbed his hardened erection against my body. I tried to break the kiss, but he didn't allowed me. And we dance in the most erotic of the ways. He then whispered seductively in my ear; "Come with me, Bella Donna" and all my senses were on him. He irradiated power and sexiness. It was magnetic, erotic, irresistible and impossible to escape. I agreed to go with him with all my will. We couldn't stop kissing each other on our way out.

He embraced me and the feel of his hardened organ through his clothes, was so much to bear that a moan escaped my lips. Suddenly I felt like a shift in gravity as I realized that I had been lifted off the ground, and was carried in his arms while he was running at an inhuman speed. When the running stopped, he kicked at a door which swiftly opened and brought me inside a house filled with timeless elegance and refinement. In a flash, he closed all the curtains and then extended his right hand to me in an inviting and courteous gesture. I immediately placed my hand on his and followed him to a large bedroom, which I supposed was his. The room was dimly lit and there were expensive pieces of art covering the walls and an undeniable masculine touch in the decoration.

He positioned me exactly in front of a long and ornated mirror and rounded my breasts through my clothes while placing soft kisses on my cheeks. He undressed me with the skill of a magician, and in no time I was naked in his arms. He kissed me all over from head to toe. His kisses were delicious and his touch was out of this world. His naked body was cold to the touch, but my skin felt _on fire _nextto him_._ Our mutual arousal was a dream of sensations. He gave me all the pleasure I was denied of in my marriage, exploring my body, tasting and filling it in all the ways allowed. I joined in the exploration too, and tasted the nectar of his manhood in my eager mouth. He was wild, but feline in his movements. He made me his, and with every thrust there were lots of moaning, caused by an electrifying pleasure that we were experiencing. He knew what I wanted and he wasn't going to stop until he delivered it all to me.

We climaxed together and he said; "I want you for me and forever" and I said, "Yes Demetri." But how could I refuse…Then, I felt his lips on my neck, followed by a passionate love bite that immediately turned into a sharp burning sensation. I realized he was draining my blood, and i saw all my life memories flashing in front of my eyes like when you're watching a movie backwards. He then stopped in an abrupt movement, slashed his neck and pulled my lips to the wound so I could drink from him too. And this is how we became one, and how I started to live my second life, one that will never end- the one beside Demetri.

The End

By **Felinavamp**


End file.
